Talk:343 Guilty Spark
seperation from arbiter, johnson, and miranda how come 343 does not apear in halo 3 until the the 5th level even though he was with johnson, miranda, and the arbiter at the end of halo 2? escape from instalation 05 question? how do the Arbiter, Johnson, and miranda get back to earth from delta halo and how come in halo three you dont find 343 guilty spark until the 5th level because at the end of the second game he was with the arbiter, johnson and miranda Appearence Did anyone remember seeing news about spark on Halo 3Master Chief Petty Officer 05:15, 29 March 2007 (UTC) I think it was in an update i'm not sure. No where does it say about energy shields...Halo3 21:35, 21 June 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Apparently it does not say he has an impervious energy shield so please do not put it up.Halo3 03:35, 1 July 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Seven ref 3,4,3 and 04 combine to make 14 a product of 7 :An unlikely reference what with 343 being 73 and all. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:01, 30 July 2007 (UTC) meh seriously tho 343's digit values and his installations designation equals 14--CHr0n0sPh3r3 11:59, 1 August 2007 (UTC)cHR0n0sPh3r3 :I am serious. 343 on its own is a product of multiple sevens, and so is 2401. 2, 4, 0, 1, and 05 making 12 has no seven reference to it, while 74 clearly does. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:51, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I hate saying this but who cares if Spark is a reference of 7? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:02, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Because it's trivia. Something worth noting on Halopedia. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:51, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::: Yeah well, I wouldn't say it isn't worth anything [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 07:35, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Origin Theories While the article emphasizes that a variety of elaborate theories exist about 343 Guilty Spark and the origins of his name, it seems to strongly suggest that the name is the result of some prior misdeed performed by it. If he set off the Halos and killed the Forerunners, why would he then rename himself? If he earned his name by prematurely firing the Halos the last time around, he's the only one who could apply that stigma to himself - and he certainly doesn't seem the least bit concerned with wiping out everyone in the galaxy a second time. Given his task of ensuring the Halos' firing in the event of a Flood outbreak, wouldn't it make much more Occam's Razor-friendly sense that the Forerunners gave him that designation while they were alive, knowing what his future task may be? The simplest and therefore most likely explanation is that we're all just looking into it too much - that the Forerunners gave him that name, and that it wasn't meant to imply that he was responsible for their extinction. Of course, simple and most likely isn't Bungie's style. Maybe they even rewrite canon when more complicated fan theories turn out to be really good ideas, like in this case. But I'm willing to bet that 343 Guilty Spark was named by the Forerunners, and not after their extinction. Shocked SPOILERS When GS first fired his "Sentinal" beam, I was both shocked and "OMFGWTFJUSTHAPPENEDAWSOME". Throughout the game, I started the feel he was finally helping us and was a cool guy. But when he went bananas and killed Sarge....not cool at all! So, it really comes full circle: First game he starts helpful eventually becomes a sh@@head, final game he starts out nice and becomes a sh@@head once more! Arent trilogies great? Kap2310 20:38, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Are we sure he's Male? well sure he has a male Voice but is he male? he could be female for all we know. oh well.. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)( ) 21:26, 26 September 2007 (UTC) It's a monitor as far as I'm concern. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:48, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Ptowery, I just always assumed it was a he but I guess we sould refer to GS as IT from now on. Kap2310 20:36, 27 September 2007 (UTC) And yet, its gender is still marked as male. The other thing that strikes me is that the article states that he is a murderer, which doesn't make much sense to me, since murder is he intentional and unlawful killing of a human by a human 124.177.65.170 08:21, 28 September 2007 (UTC) In the beggining of the article the one statement about 343 being the "murderer of Captain King" has me confused since theres no source and Ive never heard of any "Captain King" in the games or books, if there is an actual "Captain King" then my bad. Oh and yes I know I should have made this in a new catagory or whatever you call it but I dont know how and I figure someone will get this eventully.....I hope Please note that I will be erasing the "Male" part on his fact sheet since it hasn't been mention he's a male. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:38, 2 October 2007 (UTC) In TF, Spark is referred to as "it" until pg255, where MC says "Hold on now. He's a friend." Then Cortana and the narrator refer to Spark by male pronouns. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:32, 20 October 2007 (UTC) dead but still giving orders? In halo if the monitor control the sentinals then why are the sentinals still functioning after you kill 343 in halo 3.also why do the turrets you set up kill you after and during the fight,that was kinda bull crappy to me(they are realy strong,I died in 2 seconds without knowing what hit me till I respawned).God bless Halo 15:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC) It occurs to me that they're actually acting on their own accord, only having 343 as a company I think. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:15, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :It could be they're acting on the last orders given to them. While in the Control Room, 343 could have added MC/Arbiter to their target list thing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:35, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Quote When did MC call him a "Pain in the ass"? Rancor Jerky In Halo: The Flood, the novel depicting the events in the game. Since there was hardly any dialog, the author had to improvise by using the Chief as the voice of all who slogged through The Library on Legendary.--Metaridley 21:20, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Dead? Is it possible that the Ark will create a new 343 guilty spark just like it created a new Alpha Halo? It would probobly have a copy of his AI. Zuranamee 7:48, 22 November 2007 (UTC) That's not possible, and even thought they create a new monitor it wouldn't be called "343 Guilty Spark" anyway. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 10:23, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Do not be so quite to judge as it is likely that just as they named it the replace ment the same it is probable that they to would desginate the smae name to 343 guilty spark.Not to mention when MC annihilated 343 guilty spark he destroyed him while he was red signyfying mendicant biase signifying he destroyed only mendicant biases side.You stole the idea from by the wayHalo3 03:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Well, the point is the possibility of making a new monitor, or even to encounter one is a hundred to one. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 10:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Yet agin you remain ignorant of the surrounding advice regarding the forerunners methods. In case you hav'nt noticed the forerunners seem to have sophisticated there plans specifically purposed to be executed if ever needed.These particular sophistication seem to have included a backup or alternative should any variation of plan go array, notice how there were multiple Halo's, how the ark attempted to replace it, notice the sentinal factories, notice how they were specifically made to replace any sentinal in which is detroyed,notice how 343 guilty spark was a self-repairing monitor, notice how the forerunner have added a backup plan,replacement, or repairing ability to virtually anything in which is detroyed to replace it.Most of all notice how cortana SPECIFICALLY MENTIONED that they had destroyed a number of things to the ARK. When she had verbally spoke the term, A NUMBER, A NUMBER meaning the majority, this could mean only part of the ark is intact, considering the fact that as we've seen in the past that the forerunner eaither have a backup to virtually everything in which is destroyed ranging from THE ABILITY SELF REPAIRATION to replacements it could ultimatly suffice to say that the ARk may be repairing itself.Now think about it, if it is finally fully replaced or repaired it could mean that it may indeed, sensing the Halo installations absense construct another Halo.Now, to every halo there is a monitor, it could also indeed create a replacement 343 guilty spark or even more possibly if the orginals A.I is still intact wich I'm beginning to think may use the same A.I as the one Master chief fought with or so I think, and could simply create another chassis for the 343 guilty spark.Halo3--Halo3 And contributing to the subject at hand 343 guilty spark literally remarked in "Halo: the flood that he posessed self-repairing ability. At first hand notice one would think "No way in Hell could 343 guilty spark have survived all that" But after considerable recooperaton of how advanced the forerunner were and how advanced the repairing ability of there technology in which indeed was very advanced, it could be safe to say that it is indeed possibly that 343 Guilty Spark can indeed still be alive and self-repairing/recovering. Not to mention we are forgetting about mendicat biase and how he too could have sensed not only his home destroyed but also the absense of the monitor and halo.Again it is his presence that is not only ominous in ways but also make the chances of the repairing of the ark even more formidible along with yet another halo and monitor. Keep in mind, forerruner A.Is tend to me very smart and very adavanced so it would make sense that mendicant could run the whole setup and repairing process in the first place.Halo3 21:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 "...really did a number on the Ark." She was just mentioning that it did significant damage to the Installation. Considering the damage, I think that whatever's left is going to have its "hands" full just getting the Ark back up and operational, nevermind another Halo or 343 GS. Besides, I don't think that its possible to "copy" an AI. You'd just get an AI that's similar. Even Cortana's copies in H:FS was subtly different. Just as 2401 Penitent Tangent was like Guilty Spark, but different. Specops306, ''Kora '' 07:19, 9 January 2008 (UTC) You can copy an AI just as cortana did in halo: first strike. although the covenant copying program was flawed the forerunner variant would likely be much better and produce an exact replica of 343 gs. Zuranamee Terminals The article currently says Guilty Spark isn't mentioned in any of the terminals, when he's pretty clearly speaking at the beginning of Terminal 3 (before the red flashing). Someone named 04-343 says he's "the Monitor of-". 04 clearly refers to Installation 04, 343 is in his actual name, plus he's a Monitor.Fcannon 06:51, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Rampant? I don't think spark went rampant at the end of Halo 3. He was just following protocol, protecting what was once already taken from him. Smothmoth 23:45, 7 January 2008 But he should have set the destruction of the flood by any means necessary, even the destruction of the ring, before his or anyone or thing's survival. --Kre 'Nunumee 17:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Name Maybe 343 released the flood or set of the halos or did something to cause major casualties, (either way he pisses the hell out of me) lovemuffin 07:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) What does "name" have to do about this? The forerunners activated the halos, not 343 Guilty Spark, he was the monitor of installation 04, one of the halos. The forerunners created 343 Guilty Spark. Why he is called 343, is most likely because Bungie loves the number 7 (7*7*7=343). Sgt Petter 15:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) It's possible that the forerunners named the moniters in such ways as 'Guilty' because they felt guilty about the halos or the flood. --Kre 'Nunumee 17:47, 26 June 2008 (UTC) His head? Why does Guilty Spark state, "save his head, dispose of the rest" when he tells his Sentinels to kill you? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 19:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Because Cortana had the index and Cortana is inside Master Chief's helmet, so preserve the head so 343 can obtain the index. Lovemuffin 22:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Local Years In the expanded-Universe, it says alot of numbers... and says it is how long since Installation 04 was built... It says "local time". That means, it was how many years since its building by Thresholds' years. That means it isn't that accurate as u lot seem to be mistaking it for Earth years (which i can assure you, Earth and Threshold are too different).Forerunner 16:31, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Auto from WALL-E looks like GS Anyone else notice that the Auto-pilot from the Disney-Pixar movie WALL-E looks a LOT like Guilty Spark? (or to be more correct Penitent Tangent because of the red eye) -AgOutlaw it kinda does yur right. halonerd147